I Am Not My Father
by bexzilla36
Summary: Draco Malfoy's son, Scorpius, is now attending Hogwarts and soon becomes an outcast because of his father's past. When Scorpius is placed in Gryffindor, nobody is happy about it. Now, he must endure school hated, but maybe he doesn't have to be so alone.
1. The Ride Up

**This is my first harry potter story so I hope you enjoy(:**

**Third Person POV:**

I Am Not My Father

The Ride Up

Scorpius wasn't afraid.

On the contrary, he was very much prepared and excited. He was finally going to Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. He'd heard stories of this place ever since he could remember, mostly from his mother. She painted glorious pictures in his head, a mystical castle, friendly ghosts, kind teachers. He was very excited.

But then there was his father.

Draco Malfoy.

He was a traitor, Scorpius agreed. Draco was one of the reasons Dumbledore had died, he betrayed the whole school for Lord Voldemort. But Scorpius still admired his father. He was a great man who gave his son the best in life, always trying to make sure the boy was happy. He never pushed him too much, and he was always to have a laugh with him. His past was an issue Scorpius did not concern himself with, he loved his Father. However, still, the whole world could have been taken over if it hadn't been for...

"Harry Potter," Draco spat the name and Scorpius followed his eyes to a tall, lanky man with jet black hair, flurrying with grey strands.

Scorpius's eyes went wide, "Father! Father, is that?"

"Yes," Draco sighed putting a hand on on his son's shoulder, "Scorpius, that's Harry Potter, _the chosen one_," Draco growled once more, "Looks like he had a lot of kids. And there's weasel! Kids as well, with that filthy mudblood Herm-"

Scorpius uttered a small whisper, "Father, don't say that word." Scorpius understood the pain that family had caused his father. Draco was an outcast to most, only his money kept him a stable home. The family did not have many friends, no one to very much talk to. Draco didn't have to say that word though, Draco's family was nearly the only pureblood left, it was silly to say that word, it was wrong. He was completely fascinated, observing Harry Potter. Scorpius knew his father had a great hatred for him, but he was still _the_ Harry Potter! He defeated The Dark Lord, and surrounding him was his friends who had helped. He was embarrassed to say, he was a bit star struck. Most noticeable, he was gathered around a bunch of children, close to Scorpius in age, but some younger and older. Harry Potter was coaxing a young, red headed girl who looked to be crying. He didn't bother to pay attention to the children, he was still staring at Harry Potter, maybe he could see the scar. Scorpius also was looking at, who he guessed were, Hermione and Ron Weasly. They were Harry's most helpful, true friends. Ron had fire truck engine hair and Hermione had mousy brown frizzy locks, but they just looked and seemed right together. For a moment, his eyes locked with Ron's and he darted his grey orbs right away. He felt his face grow hot while out of the corner of his eye he could see Ron whispering something, Scorpius assumed about him. His stomach felt rather sick at this moment.

The train gave a large whistle and Draco went to look at his son once more before he set off. He got on his knee and put both hands on his son's shoulders, "I want you to have a good time here, Scorpius. I don't want you to be nervous or afraid."

"I'm not, Father," and the glint in his grey eyes made Draco frown. He knew how it would be, he knew Scorpius would be an outcast because of what his father had done in his past.

Draco went on, "People may not like you for who you are or where you come from, but-"

"I know, I don't care."

But you will Draco desperately thought. He didn't know why he felt his throat close up and his eyes begin to tighten, "I'm sorry."

"What's wrong?" And when he saw his father's grey eyes begin to fill up with water his voice became strained, "Dad?"

"Scorpius," his eyes locked hard with his son, "I want you to be a braver and more loyal person than I ever was and could be. I don't want you to be afraid of anyone."

"I don't under-"

"I'm not proud of my year at Hogwarts, I made horrible, wrong mistakes and I don't want you to follow down my path," he was very quiet, as if he was afraid someone else would hear him admitting his wrongs, "I want you to promise me this. Be brave, Scorpius, Be loyal."

Scorpius didn't understand. His eyes were wide and his voice shook, "I do, Dad, I promise, but-"

His voice was cut off by a whistle from the train and Draco brought him in to a strong, large hug, "Have fun," he muttered, "No regrets."

"None," Scorpius gave a small smile, trying to cheer his father up, but couldn't erase his confusion. He gave his mother a hug and she tearfully waved goodbye while he hauled his luggage on the train.

There was a lot of pushing.

Everyone was trying to get to a compartment and nobody was being polite about it. Scorpius opened a few doors to filled compartments, before finally finding a solitary one. He was waiting for someone to come to join him, hopefully being his first friend. It was very lonely and quiet, he didn't prefer riding to Hogwarts this way.

But he kept thinking about what his father had said.

_'I want you to be a braver and a more loyal person than I ever was and could be.'_

What did he mean? He knew his father had made mistakes working for the dark lord, but he didn't know what he should do. He already pictured himself as a fine boy, he didn't annoy people or be mean, not like there ever was many children around to annoy. He didn't know what to make of this.

His thoughts were cut off by the sliding door finally opening. Scorpius jumped, but looked forward to see who had opened it. A taller, older boy, but only by a year or so, with messy black hair had been standing in the doorway. Scorpius noticed a redheaded girl and another messy haired boy standing behind him. As soon as the older boy got a look at Scorpius his nose crinkled up and he yelled, "Oiy! You're Malfoy's kid, aren't you?"

"I have a name," Scorpius replied most coldly not liking how much hatred was put in to his father's name, "It's-"

But the door had already slammed shut and he could hear the boy screaming, "We're not sitting by _him_. Come on, you can just sit on someone's lap! Make room!"

"-Scorpius," Scorpius whispered, finishing his last sentence, repeating it once more he said with more anger, "My name is Scorpius!" Yet, he was alone again, but now he didn't mind. He would be friendly to anyone, but not if they were unkind to him at first. No one else entered his compartment for the rest of the ride, not even the trolly woman who offered snacks to all the children. He suspected she thought no one was in there, but he was disappointed, he could really go for a chocolate frog right about now. He already had determined he would have to put up a guard, that boy who detested his father wasn't the only one, There'd be loads.


	2. The Sorting

**Thanks for the few that reviewed(: ! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.**

I Am Not My Father

The Sorting

When the train came to stop at Hogwarts Scorpius found his chest had been hurting, like there was a great fire in it. He determined it was only nerves, but couldn't deny he was scared, unlike when he was prepared to board the train. How accepting would be people to him? He brushed off that thought in an instant, people opinion's of him didn't matter. Scorpius was the only one who had to like himself. Besides, most people would determine what kind of person he was based off his father, wouldn't they?

He quietly slid out of his compartment and was lost in the sea of other first years. He made a sour face after seeing how many people have already become friendly, he was still alone. For a brief moment he felt envy run through his veins. Even his father had friends during his first train ride to Hogwarts. The lot of first years were led by boat by a very large, scruffy man. He was huge! A greying beard devoured most of his face, but two sparkling eyes could be seen, and even though no one could really see his mouth through the thick hair it was apparent he was smiling, giddy even seeing all the new faces. Scorpius was seated on a boat with four other first years, three girls and a scrawny looking boy. He didn't try to make conversation, neither did any of the others. For the first few minutes they all stared at Scorpius, the girls with scared, curious eyes and the scrawny boy with a look of disgust.

"We all know who your father is," the boy whispered, his voice sounding more pained than angry, "Don't try to act like we don't."

Scorpius had a blank, dull expression on, "I haven't been. My father is Draco Malfoy. Is that clear?"

The boy's eyes grew large and shrunk back to a glare, "Don't sound so proud."

Before he could make a retort a girl squeaked, "I would hate to be you," Unlike the other boy she had pure sympathy in her voice while she twiddled her sandy hair around her tiny fingers, "Does he beat you?"

"What?" Scorpius jumped up so quickly the boat almost tipped over and ignored the chastising he was getting from the teacher in the boat, "No!"

She didn't look embarrassed on asking about such topics and let the conversation die with a bored, "Oh."

"He's probably a spoiled kid," the scrawny boy started again, "brought up to believe his dad's some great guy, when he's really a coward."

Scorpius's hands were clenched in to tight fists, "Don't say that about my dad!" He wanted to badly to throw a punch at this boy, but he couldn't. He couldn't get expelled on his first day, but he wanted to defend the man who brought him up, "He's not a coward! He's-"

"Children, be quiet," the teacher droned with a hint of authority in their voice, "This isn't a circus."

Scorpius was stunned. These children could make false accusations and when he speaks up to defend his family he's silenced? Nevertheless, he stayed calm. His classmates have been influenced from stories and their parents about his father, but Scorpius was Scorpius. Draco was Draco. They were separate people.

"Two galleons he's in Slytherin," the boy said to the girls in an abrupt whispers.

"That's unfair!" the girls all pouted, "He obviously is, I mean, his father was. And look how he turned out."

Scorpius stayed quiet, shielding out the high pitched whispers the four children were sharing. Once again, he was alone, but he realized it would be alright. Being alone means he wouldn't have to deal with the meaningless fights, useless gossip, and distractions from his studies. He did start wondering about houses. He always figured he'd be placed in Slytherin and he was quite fine with that. His father was in Slytherin, as his mother. He was a pureblood. Any family he was told of was from Slytherin. It was only fate. He still went through his options, crossing off Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff right away. He would never compare to Ravenclaw's brains or Hufflepuff's kindness. When he thought of Slytherin's characteristics he shuddered, the cunning and the purebloods. It was almost definite he'd be placed there. That boy would win his two galleons. But then he wondered.

Scorpius brought his knees to his chest in his seat and breathed, "Gryffindor."

Their characteristics were bravery and loyalty.

His father's torn face flashed in his mind, 'I want you to be a braver and more loyal person than I ever was and could be.'

Was his father trying to tell him something? Was it possible Scorpius's father, Draco Malfoy, who was in the house of Slytherin, was saying Gryffindor was the best place for his son?

"Impossible," Scorpius shook his head, almost laughing.

He heard one of the girls muffle a laugh, "He's talking to himself!"

Scorpius shot her a fierce glare while the boat came to a stop. All of the children got out, the scrawny boy giving Scorpius an unneeded shove while making his way.

"First, you will all get sorted!" he heard a booming voice call out to all the first years, "Come on! Quickly now!"

The children walked to a huge room, full of tables filled with upperclassmen cheering on all the newcomers, but Scorpius looked at everyone more like fresh meat and he didn't like the feeling one bit. Immediately, all the children were placed in front of a stage where a wizard's hat sat. Scorpius was confused, but then the hat burst in to song.

"I'm not a person as you can see

I am only a hat, no a leg or arm

However I do have brains

So put your trust in me and you'll be in no harm

I choose wherever you young wizards and witches go

For the next seven years you'll be in these houses

But which one, however? To this question, I have an answer to show

Will you be in Slytherin where they always know the best for themselves?

Their cunning and ambition draws them to this house

Or will it be Ravenclaw where books fill their shelves?

They are wise, intelligent, and always the creatives ones

Maybe even Hufflepuff is where you will shine

They are hardworking and so kind you might be stunned

Finally there is Gryffindor who are brave and loyal

They show chivalry and spirit, they will never give up

So, let me choose the right house for you and your school year will not be soiled." (A/N: I have so much respect for the sorting hat, this was so hard to make up :P)

Everyone immediately bean to clap furiously at the Hat's song, but Scorpius felt a lump in his throat.

'Finally there is Gryffindor who are brave and loyal'

There were those words again. Brave and loyal. Why the hell was this so hard? He knew he was from a family of Slytherin, he knew that was his house, why was he even thinking of belonging in a different house? His father would be mortified. Being in the house of his worst enemy. He didn't listen to the other's as they got sorted. All he heard was huge cheers after each child was chosen for a house. He noticed the Gryffindor's cheered the loudest, shaking the whole room. How loud would Slytherin clap for him? Would his ears be ringing by the time he made his way to his seat? A small smile crossed his face, he wanted to finally be appreciated. Certainly, Slytherin would. Certainly. The sorting went in alphabetical order and after a girl who scurried over to Ravenclaw was sorted he heard his name boomed, "Malfoy, Scorpius."

He was nervous to admit the silence that fell over the room was brain racking. For all the other kids there was always chatter in the background from a few kids, but not him. He walked, his head held high up to the sorting hat.

Slytherin. Slytherin. Slytherin.

But the more he thought of Slytherin, the more his father's face was in his mind telling him to be brave and loyal. His father was a great man, but being brave and loyal weren't one of his greater qualities. Draco did want him to be a better person than he. As he made his way he heard of whispers of, "Why are they even wasting their time sorting him? He'll be in slytherin, just like his father." "Slytherin, obviously." "Slytherin." "He's the son of Draco Malfoy right?" "Terrible." "He looks just like him." "What's his name?"

Scorpius's eyes twitched, hadn't they just called his name to approach the hat? And why was his father being spoken so much of? No one here had even met him. Scorpius stayed strong though, and kept a proud look on his face. He would make his father proud and keep the Slytherin legacy alive. He sat down on a brown stool and the sorting hat was placed upon his face.

"Ah!" the hat said in a groggy voice, "Draco's son."

Slytherin Scorpius thought with a pain in his stomach. He could be loyal and brave without being in Gryffindor.

The hat stayed on his head making an array of mmm and hmm noises, "You're as undecided as I am. You're like your father, an easy Slytherin. But there's something else about you."

Scorpius was confused, he wasn't undecided. He was decided on Slytherin. Scorpius a Gryffindor? It was like comparing a cat to a dog, winter and summer. But then again, he would show everyone he wasn't like his father, he could be a wonderful Gryffindor. He didn't have to be a Slytherin. But he knew Slytherin was in his blood, Slytherin was his house. Slytherin was-

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled confident.

"W-What?" Scorpius stumbled over the word, "Did I hear you wrong?"

"You heard me right, Gryffindor, my boy," the hat repeated and was taken off the young child's head. His grey eyes were enormous, his body was frigid, he throat had closed up. You must be wrong he thought to himself, unable to make words come out of his trembling mouth.

"Come on now," a teacher gave him a small nudge from the back, "There are others waiting, Scorpius."

He shuffled down and was bombarded of whispers.

"A gryffindor!"

"The sorting hat never makes mistakes! This must be a first!"

"He can't!"

"A traitor, just like his dad. Only this time he betrayed Slytherin!"

"If I were his dad, I would take him out of Hogwarts and force him to live on the streets."

Scorpius found it hard to keep his head high, he felt it hard not to break down in a tiny, curled up ball. A Gryffindor. A Gryffindor! He was a failure, he was a shame on his own family! He wanted so dearly to sit down at Slytherin's table, but all of them struck him with harsh stares and whisperings of being a disgrace and a traitor. Scorpius's father had said the hat hadn't even touched his head before being declared Slytherin. He was a true Slytherin. Not Scorpius. Scorpius was a mistake. He stood in front of the Gryffindor table asking a portly boy who was eyeing all the wonderful food that appeared if he could move over.

"There's no room for a Slytherin here!" the boy snarled.

Scorpius kneeled against the wall behind him trying to manage his breathing.

No one had applauded for him.

**Scorpius doesn't have very good luck, does he? I hope you liked this chapter(: Review please! Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I tried my best.**


	3. The Aftermath

**Thanks for the alerts and favs :DD I love you guys already(: Please review and give me thoughts and any ideas you have to make the story better. Laaaahb you all.**

I Am Not My Father

The Aftermath

Why did this have to happen?

No, really. Why?

How could Scorpius,_ Scorpius_, son of _Draco Malfoy_, be placed in _Gryffindor_! His brain was filled with worry, how could he show his face to his father ever again? How could he show his face to anyone? The Gryffindors despised him and the Slytherins felt betrayed. He had to speak to the sorting hat right away, it must have made a mistake. The sorting went on, but he noticed the cheers were less vibrant and spirited. The children were lucky though, at least they got a cheer. The room was so quiet when Scorpius was sorted that the only sound he heard was his fast, untimely breathing. He wasn't even sitting with the Gryffindors, he had to lean against a wall because no one would let him sit.

Scorpius could only roll his eyes to himself, "Idiots." But then he eyed the delicious food and found a growl erupting from his stomach. Chicken. Turkey. Pies. Cakes. There was so much! He never got a snack on the trolley and felt his mouth begin to water. No one could eat just yet, sorting was still taken place.

"Potter, Albus!" another name was called, but it was said differently than the others, with pride and interest.

_Potter_? Scorpius's eyes bugged, this was Harry Potter's son? He looked nervous, scared even while he scurried up to the stage. His hair was black and untidy, but Scorpius could see his eyes were a sparkling green. When he sat down his mouth was moving very fast, talking to the hat? _Please_, Scorpius gritted his teeth, bitterly, _Like that will work._

Then, a huge boom came, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Loud chanting and screams were yelled throughout the room, the Gryffindor table was alive again, shaking the entire room. Scorpius could swear he lost the hearing in his left ear. Albus was grinning ear to ear running down to the Gryffindor table being giving a pat on the back from the older boy Scorpius had words, no matter how small they were, with on the train. Scorpius felt envy rise in his veins, there was a spot made specifically for the boy, who was _still_ being cheered on. Why did he have to be so special?

Oh yeah.

His father was Harry Potter.

_Well my father was Draco Malfoy._

And then a small whiny voice in his head mocked, '_But your father was a traitor. His father was a champion_.'

He shook his head, getting rid of the thought. Why did the children have to be judged by their parents life and past? Scorpius was a great boy, a respectful boy, an honest boy, but in everyone else's eyes he was Draco Malfoy's boy. This, Albus Potter could be a liar, a cheater, a thief, but he was a God's son to people. His father was Harry Potter, no less. He could only have it easy in this school, boys and girls pouncing on him to be friends. What was the point of friends? They were useless, they meant nothing.

But it was nice to have at least one. One to share your secrets with and laugh. Scorpius didn't need that, for he had no secrets worth sharing and for laughs he could find a joke book or some sort. He was going to be fine being alone. _I will, I will._

Scorpius bit his lip, trying not to scream in anger, that's all he wanted to do. Just scream. And yell. More children were placed in Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin, the house he should be in. Scorpius did not cheer once, he didn't flare his arms in happiness for others Gryffindors, he didn't shout out congratulations, he merely leaned by the wall and would give a curt nod no one would notice. Why was Hogwarts turning out to be so disastrous? He had done nothing wrong, Scorpius was a good child, a good son. He wasn't a traitor like the kids were whispering, he was Scorpius.

Scorpius did not pay much attention anymore until the very end when the name, "Weasley, Rose," was called, with the same enthusiasm Albus Potter was called up with. Scorpius eyes focused on a young, red headed girl. She held herself most confident, but Scorpius could see she was most nervous. Her hands shook a little while the hat made the decision, but Scorpius knew she was the daughter of Ronald Weasly and Hermione Granger. She would obviously be sorted in-

"RAVENCLAW!" **(A/N I was torn between Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, but I believe I put her in the right house, this'll work in to the story too, but if a lot of people don't like it, I can fix it(:)**

Scorpius's eyes perked up a bit, Ravenclaw? But as Scorpius was born to be in Slytherin, Rose's fate should have lied with Gryffindor. Maybe the sorting hat was just have an off day. Flushing red, even her ears, Rose scampered off to the Ravenclaw table. The Ravenclaw's blasted in triumph, pride that they were picked to have two champion's daughters. Now Scorpius was angry, his eyes knitting together. She _still_ got cheers? No matter was house he would be put in it would be silent, but she gets placed in an unsuspecting house and they still go wild! Scorpius had to be cursed, that's the only conclusion he could make. Only a few more first years were sorted, most placed in Hufflepuff and finally the feat had begun. It was actually rather scary. Everywhere you looked a boy or girl were stuffing their face like a barbarian, reaching over for more food, grabbing from others. I guess manners didn't apply to hungry kids. They were ravenous! It only made Scorpius more hungry, he even debated walking over to another table, but stayed where he was.

"Young boy!" A friendly ghost appeared next to Scorpius making him jump, "Why aren't you eating! The delicacies are endless!"

"I'm not hungry," Scorpius lied, but his grumbling stomach contradicted him, "Besides, there's no where for me to sit, Sir."

The ghost pondered for a quick minute before shouting, "Make room! There's a lone Gryffindor here!"

Scorpius swore he heard someone scoff, "_Gryffindor_?" in a disgusted, nasally voice.

Eventually, two children made a small crack open for Scorpius to slide through and muttered quiet thank yous to them. They didn't bother replying, either.

At one point, the older boy from the train called over, "Hey, Malfoy! Sorry about before, how about a toffee to make amends!" Without even letting Scorpius answer a small wrapped out piece of toffee was thrown at him. Scorpius was suspicious, he could feel like he was becoming a victim of some twisted prank. He read the wrapper clearly where it said 'Ton-Tongue Toffee'. He immediately got a vision in his head of a joke shop in the newspaper with descriptions of these. Whoever eats it, tongues swells up to be large enough to suffocate themselves.

"Do you think I'm dumb?" Scorpius snarled throwing the toffee back, "It'll take a lot more than a stupid joke toffee to fool me."

The boy didn't like this, "Watch who you're talking to! It was only a friendly gesture, you rude little git!"

Scorpius noticed the Potter boy, Albus beside him shaking his head, "James..."

"I know, Albus, he's just bitter he wasn't placed in Slytherin. Don't worry, nobody wants you here anyway," James jabbed a finger to Scorpius's face.

"Do you think that makes me angry?" Scorpius gave a dead stare, "Why should I worry what you all think of me?" _Besides, It's not what you think of me, it's what you think of my father._

"Oh my little Slytherin, you'll regret this," James gave a cheeky smile and began stuffing himself with a piece of pie. Scorpius made a note not to accept food or drinks from anyone, he wouldn't even touch the feast food anymore, he could survive. Eventually, a small little man, who had to stand on a stack of books to reach a mic quieted everyone to speak.

"Hello, hello, newcomers, oldcomers," he laughed quietly at his little joke, "I am Professor Flitwick, the headmaster of Hogwarts. I would just like to welcome everyone, I'm sure this will be a wonderful year. As a reminder, the Forbidden Forest is not to be gone through, first years I surely hope you will follow this. I don't want to drone on, but lets all have a great year! And now, our song!" **(A/N Since Minerva Mcgonagall retired I had to make somebody headmaster and thought Professor Flitwick would make a good choice since he's been there quite a while. Also, I had to make up a transfiguration and defense against the dark arts teacher since Minerva retired and there was no mention of who the defense against the dark arts teacher would be. Professor Flitwick is still the charms master teacher, as well.)**

With a wand, Professor Flitwick whisked a ribbon in front of the student and words appeared on it as the children began to sing,

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts,

Hoggy Warty Hogwarts

'Teach us something, please,

'Whether we be old and bald

'Or young with scabby knees,

'Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

'So teach us things worth knowing,

'Bring back what we've forgot,

'Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

'And learn until our brains all rot."

Scorpius found the song useless, and the rest of the staff seated had pained, bored expressions on their face. Soon, two Gryffindors, the prefects told all the Gryffindors to rise as they gave a tour of the building. It was really no shock to Scorpius, he had read so many stories about Hogwarts he already knew about the changing stares, talking pictures, and passwords on all the doors to the common rooms. What Hogwarts didn't tell him was how judgmental students would be, he specifically felt his stomach drop every time one Gryffindor intentionally shoved past him. They were shown the common room, which made Scorpius frown. He should be in the Slytherin common room, under the lake, how, how would Scorpius tell his father this? His hands were shaking. His belongings were placed in a room with a few unrecognizable first year boys, no Potters which Scorpius secretly found himself being finally lucky. The boys didn't bother introducing themselves however, Scorpius could already predict he would be lonely even in this room. His room mates left their room as soon as they were unpacked, but Scorpius stayed right where he was, sitting on his bed with a quill in his hand and a piece of parchment on his lap.

_To Father-_

_Dear Dad-_

_Daddy-_

_It's Scorpius-_

_Hogwarts has been-_

_I was placed in-_

_I hope you're not mad-_

_I'm a-_

_I wish-_

_I'm sorry but-_

Hogwarts is fine. Write to you soon.

-Scorpius

**End chapter! It's Scorpius's first day of classes next chapter. I wonder how that will go...well I hope you liked it(: Please review! Sorry if the ending seemed rushed, I was running out of ideas.**


	4. The Revelation

**I'm blown away by the feedback, thank you all so much! This chapter is really just a filler, for Scorpius to get in touch with his classes and the routine. Next chapter is where Rose will come in!**

I Am Not My Father

The Revelation

Scorpius couldn't lie, he imagined his first week to be brilliant.

He'd be sorted in in to Slytherin, welcomed with howls and cheers from his future friends. The teachers would adore him and he'd be the most brilliant boy in his class. Scorpius knew before he even started Hogwarts that this wouldn't be the case, but secretly, he just wanted to be welcomed. He didn't want to be looked at as a traitors son. He didn't want his father to be looked at as scum for past mistakes. As much as Scorpius wanted a clean slate, he knew that the way he was being treated was just humans being human. Judging came to humans easy, and Scorpius was just a big ball of disgust in their eyes. Not like Harry Potter's children. Oh, no. When they were born they were seen as perfect, little angels just because of their father and that's how they'd be looked at for the rest of their lives. They were sons and daughters of champions. Scorpius was a son of a criminal. People couldn't look past that, they just wouldn't.

"I'm a good kid," Scorpius whispered to himself, his voice breaking towards the end. He found himself reassuring himself more and more that he wasn't the disgusting boy everyone looked at him as. He knew it was the truth, too. He was his own person. He wasn't Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy was an entirely different person, but Scorpius respected him just as much. The man was his father after all. A great father, an amazing man. Why couldn't he let his past just dissolve, like the snow towards the beginning of spring. A start of a new era, the start of new life. It wasn't as easy as the changing of seasons though, Scorpius knew that. In life the past didn't go away, it stuck forever. Whether people liked it or not, and that was the worst part.

The first day of classes was an exciting and nerve wracking time for first years. Nobody wanted to be singled out by a teacher, be hated, or even get detention. Scorpius didn't bother going down for breakfast, he wanted to avoid as many social situations as possible. He didn't want to get in another fight, or eat tainted food. Alone. Wasn't that the word of the week for him? Scorpius found 'alone' the most friendly word to him lately. Alone, Scorpius couldn't be judged, alone, he could let down his guard, alone, everything was content.

Classes started on a Monday which meant he had Potions class first period and then Defense Against the Dark Arts during the day. Potions went quickly, the teacher, Professor Slughorn, merely introduced himself and went over his expectations and requirements for the course. No one payed attention too much, the professor was an old man, with baggy eyes and a balding head. Some students were starting to make bets on how much longer he would last before retiring or merely dropping dead. Scorpius didn't want to judge the man immediately based on his age because he seemed like a self-assured teacher. Although his eyes were old and tired, they held wisdom and strength. And he was in charge of _Slytherin_. At one moment the professor remarked at Scorpius's house sorting, "Honestly, Scorpius. I taught your father and I could sworn any of his children would be in Slytherin."

"Traitors run in the family!" Someone cheered loudly, sending howls of laughter, "He was bound to be messed up!"

"Pardon?" Professor Slughorn's old age left his hearing less sharp than they had, "Say something about ketchup?"

Defense Against the Dark Arts is probably where Scorpius's day turned the most sour. The teacher was new, with deep brown hair, border lining on black, and striking pale blue eyes. He was a young man, much younger than Professor Slughorn, and always seemed to have a wicked smile on his lips while he spoke. He was very extravagant, always moving his arms and his eyes reading exactly how he was feeling.

"Welcome! Welcome!" the teacher boomed, "I'm just starting my teachings this year at Hogwarts, but I'm hoping all goes well..." he trailed off, much like Professor Slughorn going on a spiel of how the class would go and be conducted. He seemed to go off track rather much, connecting whatever he was saying to a past experience and his talk would be prolonged for five more minutes.

Students already got off track and began whisperings, "Won't last a year. This job is cursed! Has been and always will be. You've read about the guy who You-Know-Who possessed?"

"Hid right under his turpin!"

"Oh, well, I don't know he's rather handsome..."

Suddenly the teacher did a lovely spin and grinned, "Thank you, Julia! I very much appreciate the compliment, but please keep your ears open as well as your eyes."

The young girl named Julia flushed a delightful shade of purple while another student asked, "Sir, you have yet to tell us your name."

"How silly of me! Basil Price, Professor Price to you lot, I was named after an old headmaster of this school, oh I remember as a young lad..." and he went off on another dribble of stories. The class was almost over when he reminded everyone, "Defense Against the Dark Arts is a very important class for you young wizards and witches. As young as you are you'll one day grow up to be our protectors as well. You need to know how to protect yourself from the bad guys-"

"Here that, Malfoy!" a kid screamed from the back, "This class is going to give us the knowledge to kill you!" Scorpius felt his organs twist. What had he done? He didn't provoke the kid. He had been sitting in his seat, silent. Why did someone have to try and get him angry, much like in Potions class?

Professor Price did not find this amusing, "Now that wasn't very nice. Ten points from, oh what house are you in, Gryffindor? Yes, yes. Hateful slurs never solve anything, once in my years of Hogwarts..."

"Slytherin strikes again," the same boy groaned then began talking to another, "Didn't your father excel in this class? That's how he brought down You-Know-Who I bet, right I am? I bet you'll be top of the class."

So, Harry Potter's children were getting the glory again. Scorpius felt sick to his stomach, letting everyone else's voices drain in to the background. When class was over, Scorpius debated asking for the Sorting Hat to be placed on his head one more time. Then, for a moment he was just going to forget about the request, but then a Slytherin rushed in to him muttering, "Keep out of my way, traitor." and he knew he had to make the sorting final. His legs felt like jello though, as he pushed himself to the head master's office and when he made it to the doorway his hand trembled. However, without even knocking the door opened. Scorpius found himself hovering over a small man, Professor Flitwick, who was looking rather cheeky.

"Hello!" Professor Flitwick welcomed, "I thought I sensed someone, tell me boy, is everything alright?"

"Y-Yes," Scorpius stumbled over his words, not realizing how small the man really was, "I was...I was just, I was just wondering if I could have the Sorting Hat sort me again? I believe there was a mistake, sir."

"Draco Malfoy's son, correct?" Professor Flitwick mused making his way over to a dusty wizard's hat, grabbing it, then pacing back to Scorpius, "You look just like Draco as a boy, nearly identical."

Scorpius felt a small bit uncomfortable, "We're different though, we are, sir."

"Oh, no need to convince me," the aging goblin smiled, then frowning looking at the hurt in Scorpius's face, "The hat doesn't make mistakes, Scorpius."

"But it may have this once! Please, sir. I'm a true Slytherin, I am! Truly, I'm sure!"

"Now, just because your father-"

"This has nothing to do with my father so stop thinking that! I am a Slytherin!" Scorpius replied most angrily, and for a moment was speechless, before murmuring a quick, "I'm sorry, sir."

Professor Flitwick looked absolutely amused, "No need in apologizing, young Scorpius. I'll allow you to be sorted one more final time, but let me tell you, this is all."

"One more sorting!" Scorpius nearly beamed with a toothy smile, "All I need, sir, thank you!"

"Very well," Professor Flitwick placed the Sorting Hat on top of Scorpius's white blonde head with much reluctance. The hat however, did not talk to him like before. The hat sat on Scorpius's head for maybe five seconds before letting out a, "Mmm..."

_Slytherin_

But the hat thought otherwise with a yawn, "A Gryffindor, just like before."

"No! Please, you must be mistaken!" Scorpius began pleading, he could feel hot tears swarming his eyes, "Please...once more, again"

Professor Flitwick had a quiet voice grabbing the hat, "I'm sorry, Scorpius. The hat will repeat Gryffindor as many times as you wear it."

Scorpius's grey eyes bore in to the hat, who after a moment responded to his glares with a simple saying, "You are so much more than who your father was."

"Again, with my father! I know I'm different from him! I'm Scorpius! But I am a Slytherin! Please, Sorting Hat, why-"

"Oh, I think _you_ know why," and it's mouth closed, not wishing to answer anymore questions.

Professor Flitwick put a hand on Scorpius's shoulder as the torn boy shook his head, "But I don't."

"You are in Gryffindor for a reason, Scorpius. That reason is what you must figure out."

"I'm tired of these riddles," Scorpius growled and glared at both his head master and the hat, "Goodbye, sir, and, um, clothing. Thank you." He marched out of the room, his words spitting with hate, "Fine! If I'm a Gryffindor, than I'll be the best damn Gryffindor anyone has ever seen. I'll be better than Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley," he was in a pure rage, his face turning red at the scene, "Everyone will like me, I just have to prove myself. Yeah, I'll be the best. I'll be better than that Albus Potter too, and-"

"Yes?" a voice interrupted his raving. Scorpius flinched, worried about who had heard him having his rant and eyes rose high after seeing it was none other than Albus, his eyes filled with curiosity on why his name was mention. Scorpius's bad known luck had struck again.

Scorpius felt no need to be polite and snapped, "What?"

"You said my name," the young Albus said warily, "Didn't you?"

Scorpius certainly didn't need interrogating at the moment,"Don't be so rude to think you can eavesdrop on other people's conversation just because you're a Potter!"

Albus's green eyes looked rather scared, like he'd be attacked, "Oh, I'm sorry. You're the Malfoy boy, right?"

"Scorpius."

"Yeah, Scorpius," Albus smiled, happy the other boy's glare had fallen, "I'm Albus. I'm sorry about my brother trying to give you that prank toffee the other day. He can really be a-"

"_Your_ brother?" Scorpius could see the resemblance, both dark, untidy black hair, but how they held themselves were different. The other boy was cocky and menacing, while Albus seemed shy and quiet.

"Y-Yes, James can be kind of mean, you see. My Uncle owns a joke shop and I don't know how many times I've eaten a treat that gave me a bloody nose. James thinks they're funny, though. Don't take offense, he'd do it to anyone."

"No!" Scorpius snapped, "He did it to me because your father didn't like mine! He did it to me because I'm in Gryffindor and he doesn't think that's right!"

Albus didn't seem to understand, "Well, if you're in Gryffindor, you should be in Gryffindor."

"What?" Scorpius raised an eyebrow at him. This was the first time someone recognized it was ok for him to be in the house.

"Well," Albus and Scorpius began walking together to their common room, "I've never known of the hat of placing someone in a house they didn't belong. You must have earned your spot to be a Gryffindor. My father's friend Neville, everyone believed to be a true Hufflepuff, but he was a true hero during the Battle of Hogwarts."

Scorpius mouth twitched, fighting a smile, "Yeah, Longbottom, right? He's our herbalogy teacher. Cut off the head of...his snake."

"Yeah!" Albus grinned, "A real champion."

Scorpius scoffed, "Champion?" He hated that word, Champions had done nothing for him but brand him a traitor and he said in an unimpressed voice, "I could cut a head off a snake, easy" He couldn't deny though, whenever he read stories about the battle, Neville beheading Nagini was the part he looked most forward to. It showed even though Neville was looked at as a coward, he was different than what everyone perceived him as. Scorpius ventured on, "You must know a lot about champions." When Albus gave a confused look Scorpius shook his head, "Your parents!"

"Oh yeah," Albus muttered giving off a shrug, "They're just normal."

There was a brief, pregnant silence and Scorpius said quickly, his eyes not leaving the ground, "If you were sorted in to Slytherin would your parents hate you?"

"I thought about that for a while, before school started, you know?" Albus's eyes gave off a sparkle, "But no. They love me a lot, but I did ask a little while before boarding the train. My dad said that Slytherin would just have a wonderful addition, but he's my dad, anyone's would say that."

"Yeah," Scorpius placed his hand in his pockets, uncomfortable, "Anyone's dad would." But how could he say that when he was skeptical about how his father's reaction of how he was sorted would be, "At least you're in Gryffindor."

"Yeah, but speaking of which, I gotta go write my parents, they want to know about the first day, dorky stuff," Albus's face reddened when he realized he used the word 'dorky' and rushed off saying, "'Bye, Malfoy!"

"Scorpius," Scorpius said in a whisper than loudly yelled, "Call me Scorpius!" Albus, however, was already too far away to hear, "Idiot." Scorpius kept a harsh look on his face, but somewhere in his chest felt lighter. The words this young boy had said. About a father's acceptance and his encouragement that Scorpius belonged in Gryffindor. They kept repeating in Scorpius's head, and more and more did Scorpius's eyes grow wide in bewilderment.

That night, Scorpius took his quill and parchment and etched out a few simple words to his father.

_I've been placed in Gryffindor, but I swear, I will still make you proud._

Scorpius almost sent that message, too, but left it scrunched in his pocket, waiting until when he could send the letter, with every worry out of his chest.

"It'll be okay," Scorpius closed his eyes, his head propped against a pillow, "It will."

"Stop talking to yourself!" one of his room mates yelled.

"Yeah, shut up!" another agreed in a slow, groggy voice.

But Scorpius still kept smiling, talking to oneself may be a sign of insanity for some, but an escape and hope for others.

**Finally! A happy moment for little Scorpius(: I intended this chapter to be more of a filler, Rose will come in next chapter. As I said in an authors note before, I needed to create a new Defense against the dark arts teacher and here he is! I hope you guys liked the chapter! Please Review!**


	5. The Flying

**CLARIFICATION:**

**Once again, thanks for the feedback! I noticed a few people didn't like that Rose was sorted in to Ravenclaw, but I think it could happen because she has her mother's brains and Hermione was close to being in Ravenclaw, also it fits in with the story. Most people don't seem to have a problem so I'm sticking to my decision of having her in Ravenclaw, but please tell me what you think! Well, here we go!**

I Am Not My Father

The Flying

The next week or so had been content.

Sure, there was at least one sly boy who'd comment on Scorpius every class, but each remark about being a traitor, an embarrassment, and hopeless seemed to matter less and less. Scorpius was a Gryffindor, maybe not the proud Slytherin he'd hoped to be, but a Gryffindor who rightfully was chosen to be sorted in to the house. What seemed most delusional was it took a Potter to help him figure this out. It seemed, however, the more comfortable Scorpius accepted himself the more hateful people had become. Hexes placed on his books, shoves back and forth, trick candy. Scorpius, although he now cared little, found himself in a war zone. Anyone could be feigning a nice persona just to trick him. He would not become an easy target, he'd be a strong survivor.

But he still was nervous when it came to flying.

"Our first flying lesson, Scorpius!" Albus gasped in his ear during breakfast. It seemed the young boy had taken a friendly liking to Scorpius, and although his grey eyed friend could be quite cold there were many moments where he would whisper answers to questions during class in to Albus's ear, or help him with a few inches of inked parchment for homework, "I'm excited, how about you?"

Scorpius had just shoved a spoonful of cereal down his throat and after swallowing scrunched up his nose, "I don't know, I much prefer my feet being on the ground. Wasn't your dad a seeker?" he narrowed his eyes mentioning Albus's father, after all the abuse he couldn't help but share a distaste for him.

"But so was yours," Albus pointed out. He was always quite modest about his mother and father, playing out their fame as nothing and rebuffing on how normal they really were which Scorpius could appreciate, "My dad told me stories of Quidditch and how your father bought-, was on the Slytherin team."

Other than looking bored, Scorpius's eyes rose, shocked, "Yeah? A seeker? He never told me that," _Probably slipped his mind_ Scorpius frowned. The most he knew about his father's past was from books and slight stories from his mother.

"Pastry?" Albus asked, changing the subject and holding a delectable piece of cake in hand, "James got a whole box in his room and I nicked some."

Scorpius took the food with a dead glare, "Honestly, Albus, it's a wonder you're not in St Mungo's yet. You're way too gullible."

"What do you mean?" Albus's eyes fell to the cake and in a quiet voice said, "And you shouldn't joke about being in that place, Professor Longbottom's parents-"

"Yeah, a work of my great aunt," Scorpius didn't bother looking Albus in the eyes, "If your brother has a box of these, they're probably jinxed!"

Albus was naive though and wouldn't believe such a thing, "No, I don't think so. I see James nibbling on one of these a few times a day and he hasn't gotten any injuries, not even a swelled tongue."

"Fine, you try it," Scorpius pushed the food in Albus's face, "I'll be here to take you to the infirmary."

Albus grew wary, but tried to seem like he didn't care and snatched the food, "It's a tasty treat you know, you' sure you don't want it?" Scorpius gave a fierce shook of the head as a no and watched Albus carefully. He hadn't taken a bite though, Albus was having a complete stare off with the dessert.

"Well?" Scorpius raised his eyebrows, challenging him.

"Well," Albus put the cake on his plate, "Say it is hexed, wouldn't it-"

Before the boy could finish his sentence a greedy, fat boy that Scorpius recognized as the portly kid who wouldn't let him sit at the table after he was sorted, grabbed the treat in his fleshy hands and shoved the creme in his mouth.

"Barry!" Albus screamed, but his angry tone dropped quickly and in a small sad voice sighed, "Hope you liked it."

Barry didn't respond, however and got a twisted, hurtful look on his face. He stood up, choking on his food that he hadn't even swallowed. He began walking to seemingly nothing and the walking soon became stumbling while he held his chest in pain. The Gryffindors arround noticed and started a mumbles of, "What's happening to Barry? Barry?" But the large boy vanished quickly, in a puff of smoke which flew out a bright yellow canary.

Everyone was in shock, except Scorpius who whispered to Albus sounding quite smug, "See? I was right."

"Thanks," Albus said bewildered, "I was one bite to being a squawking bird."

"Then you'd really be clueless."

Somewhere, at the end of the table, both boys distinctly heard James snap, "Hey! Who took my Canary Creme!"

"_This_," A teacher growled trying to receive the flapping bird, "is your doing!"

"No! I mean, my Uncle gave me it, as a joke no doubt and I guess someone took it from my room," James was very good at getting himself out of trouble, his voice was shocked and innocent, his brown eyes not harsh at all, "That was the only one I had, swear it."

Scorpius gave a hushed whisper, "I thought you said he had a box full."

"He _does_."

"I saw Scorpius hand him the treat!" a Gryffindor sitting next to James declared, "He's a thief and a trickster!"

Scorpius jumped up from his seat, "I did not!"

"A liar too!"

"I don't care who did what until we get this blasted bird, student!" The teacher was still flaring her arms, "Oh stop fluttering!"

It took nearly four more people to grab Barry who was in a panic as a canary, and after nearly ten minutes of chasing him Barry was changed right back in to the fat eleven year old he once was. He was wheeled to the infirmary, with Gryffindor losing twenty points. They all blamed this on Scorpius.

When the flying lesson did come, Scorpius was no where near happy thoughts with Albus, "You put the thing down! And the fat boy ate it! I did not give him a birdy cake!"

"Canary cremes," Albus corrected him, "They're called canary cremes, my Uncles-"

"I don't care! Because you had to go ahead and be stupid everybody hates me!" Scorpius felt a pang of guilt hit him. Everybody hated him before as well, he was just letting his anger out.

Albus felt horrible, "I'm sorry, I'll go tell everyone it was an accident, I swear." Out on the field Albus yelled out to all the children standing around, brooms in hands. Scorpius stayed a far distance, but could read from Albus's trembling mouth that he was putting all the blame on himself. Scorpius expected the boys to shun him, at least give a cold glare, maybe the Potter celebrity needed to know that he couldn't get away with everything...

Suddenly, Albus was lifted up by the flock of boys, laughing, "Wait to go, Albus! That was a pretty fine idea, actually! Barry as a canary, he was fat as a bird, too wasn't he?"

"You're not mad?" Scorpius raced to the group of boys, "He lost you 20 house points!"

Now, they had glares on their faces setting Albus down, "_You_ lost us twenty points, dimwit. Albus was smart enough not to get caught, it was pretty funny too, out of his character."

"N-No," Albus stuttered, "You should be mad at me, you were mad at Scorpius!"

"Who?" They all looked dumbstruck before making the connection, "Oh! Malfoy? He's a screw up, it doesn't matter."

"No, Scorpius is actually-" but before Albus could defend his friend Madam Hooch made her way, blowing her whistle hard.

"Flying lessons have started! This is my last year at Hogwarts and I want as few injuries as possible, hear me!" She was very old, limping around the students, but her voice never showed a sign of weakness. She went through instructions of placing the broom on the ground and in a powerful voice commanding it, "Up! Easy now, right? Have force!" Most children were failing no matter how easy she claimed it to be.

"Up!" was heard through the whole field, the first student actually allowing the broom to jump in to hand, Albus.

"Good going, Al!" some boys cheered him on as well as girls as he seemed to flush.

"Yeah," Scorpius muttered mimicking the voices quiet enough that no one could hear, "Good going, Al. I mean, we don't know who you are except that you're Harry Potter's son with brilliant luck. I mean, look how cool you are. Look at me, I'm Albus Potter, up!" To his surprise though the broom flew in to his hand, almost knocking him over.

"You did it, Scorpius!" Albus smiled and cheered on his friend.

Scorpius seemed to be smiling too, "Yeah...Yeah, I did! Thanks, Albus!"

Albus seemed lost, as always, "But I didn't do anything..."

Scorpius smirked to himself, laughing at his new private joke. Imitating Albus seemed to help Scorpius, and Albus didn't even know what he'd done.

Of course there came the disgusted voices of, "Malfoy did it!" comments, but Scorpius could care less. He _did_ do it, before most of them too, that's all that mattered.

Soon, Madam Hooch allowed the students to kick off the ground, but few only wobbled for a while. It was quite hard to fly, not until you had complete faith in yourself. Scorpius at times would hover for a few seconds and then crashed on the ground. Albus seemed to be a natural, flying all around the students with a sheepish grin. This only motivated Scorpius more, but he just couldn't seem to push off.

"Look, Al," a giddy red head girl cheered, "I can fly too!" she pumped her legs off the ground and was soared next to the green eyed boy. They laughed to each other and gave congratulations before other students were getting the hang of flying, too.

"Scorpius," Albus flew down and tried to be helpful, "don't think about it. Just fly."

"I'm trying!" Scorpius hissed as he hovered, shaking a few inches from the ground, "You make it look so easy."

Albus took this as a compliment, "Thanks!"

The red headed girl from before flew down and stared at Scorpius, "You're too tense."

"What?" he felt uncomfortable, her deep brown eyes were bored in to him and her freckled face reminded him of the stars in the sky.

"You look like you're going to dive straight for someone and kill them," and the way she spoke, made Scorpius feel very small, "Sit on your broom, be calm. Kick off."

Scorpius cleared his mind of all worry and took the girls advice, be peaceful and kick off.

But he still failed and crashed head first in to the ground, "It's not working!"

Class ended rather early, Madam Hooch satisfied enough with the progress and thrilled there were no injuries. All the students handed back the brooms and went to leave back in the castle, Scorpius grumbling about his unfit broom riding.

"Don't be so mad," the red headed girl said strolling next to Albus and him, "You'll get it next time."

Scorpius merely groaned to Albus, "Who _is_ she?"

Albus opened his mouth to speak, but the girl interjected first, "_My_ name's Rose Weasley, thank you, and you're Scorpius Malfoy."

Scorpius's eyes widened, she was the first person to call him by 'Scorpius', not 'Malfoy' when first spoken too, "Yeah, I am." They met each other with fierce eyes, his striking grey and her warming brown and he muttered a simple, "Good riding."

"Good _trying_," she said, still annoyed by his attitude before breaking out in to a smile, "Really, though, you'll get it next time."

"I hope so, my father was a seeker, I should ride alright."

She kept quiet, but when he said 'my father' her nose crinkled up, like she had smelt something dirty, "I know. My father was a keeper, _your_ dad made up a song about him when he would play."

"Did he?" Scorpius felt his chest tighten, "How...how did that go?"

Rose marched up in front of the boys and in a deep, exaggerated voice sang, "Weasley was born in a bin. He always lets the Quaffle in! That's why Slytherins all sing: Weasley is our King!"

"Well, uh, good thing I'm a Gryffindor! I won't be singing that tune anytime soon, oh it rhymed, look at that..." his voice broke however, and her eyes stayed narrowed at him. He had to breathe a sigh of relief, at least she was treating him with some respect.

Albus broke up the awkward conversation with an, "Oiy! James is coming." In the sky were three darted blurs flying on broomsticks. They landed directly in front of the three first years.

James spoke as if he was sending someone off the their death, "Scorpius Malfoy, you have been charged with stealing my Canary Creme. How do you plead?"

"What is this?" Scorpius gave off a laugh, "A court hearing?"

"_How do you plead_?"

"Not guilty, it was Albus," Scorpius held his head high, preparing for some kind of trouble.

Albus was quiet, "Yeah James, sorry. I thought...I thought it was just a box of sweets."

James face was distorted, turning purple with rage and coughed, "Very well. Scorpius, your punishment is a good old flying."

"I did nothing!" Scorpius hissed.

Albus backed him up, "It was me, James. Honestly!"

Rose was fierce, however and maintained a strong look, "I'll tell Aunt Ginny. Leave him alone."

"Albus, Mother and Father will be very displeased in hearing you friended their old enemies, son. As well as Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, little Rose," Scorpius had to admit, James was very tactical, "We must instill punishment for crimes."

"You mean my father's crimes which you obviously can't get over?" Scorpius growled in a harsh snarl, "Get over it! You weren't even alive to witness what he did!"

James snatched Scorpius by the robes and seethed, "I know enough to know your father was a git!"

"My father was a great-"

"Coward? Traitor? Murderer! We can go on all day! He should be locked up in Azkaban and you know it!"

"Stop it!" Rose screamed desperately, "James, stop it!"

"He didn't do anything!" Albus pleaded, "Stop!"

"This little toad," James breathed out every word and faster than lightning bolted on his broom still clinging to Scorpius by the robes. He did not let Scorpius sit on the broom, he just let him dangle as he flew in to the high skies, "How's it feel, down there, Malfoy?"

"Let me down!" He was shrieking for dear life, "S-Stop! Stop!" he kicked trying to loosen the old of James's steel grip, "Let go!"

"I don't think you'd want me to let go from this height, but I'd be happy too..." he let one finger slip.

"STOP! STOP IT! HELP! PLEASE!"

"Stop struggling you little twit, I'll put you down when I feel your punishment fit your crime."

Scorpius's heart was practically out of his chest beating so hard, "I didn't do anything! You know it! I didn't do it, nothing!"

"Extra time for lying! Come on now, admit your whole family is a bunch of cowardly traitors. I'll let you go if you do! That's why no one likes you! You can't admit how horrible and idiotic-"

"Stop!" Scorpius was letting out blood curdling screams as he dangled wildly, "I'm going to fall! Stop!"

"Admit it about your family!"

"No! Stop!"

"Are you crying? It's just a little height, you really are a coward-UGH!"

Scorpius didn't know how, but he was whisked on the back of another broom, still screaming, "Don't let me die!"

"It's ok, Scorpius!"

_Rose!_

Scorpius held tight to her waste, soaring through the deep skies and shaking like a maniac. He didn't even realize he was on the ground until Rose let out an uncomfortable, "Scorpius...um, please, let go."

Immediately, Scorpius tried to retreat back in to his cold persona, but couldn't straighten up for how hard he was shaking, "...H-H-How?" Hot tears were trapped inside his eyes and he rubbed them desperately to make them go away.

"I took a broom from one of his friends that stayed on the ground, they've run away by now, and so I went up and grabbed you. Al went up to talk to James with a broom from the other boy, James can can get very angry at times, but he's really just a jokester. Please don't cry, it's okay now."

Scorpius felt like blowing up in to a fiery pit of rage, "I'm not crying! Why did he...I didn't-"

"James was just trying to get you angry, he's really a good person-"

"He's pathetic! Just like every other idiot in this school! You're all pathetic!"

Rose gave a gasp, "_I'm_ pathetic? I just saved your life!"

"You should have let me drop, who cares what happens to Malfoy's son! Who cares?" and he took of sprinting back to the castle, leaving Rose with a shocked expression.

As he ran away a piece of parchment had fallen out of his pocket and Rose picked it up curiously, "Scorpius! You've dropped this!" He was too far to have heard, though.

Rose didn't want to be a sneak, but the temptation to look at the letter was over bearing. She took a peak and read the words _I've been placed in Gryffindor, but I swear, I will still make you proud._

Rose decided she had to chase after him, she couldn't leave the poor boy alone.

And so Rose went to tell Scorpius the real reason she was in Ravenclaw.

**LOL such an awkward cliff hanger xD I really hope you guys liked this chapter. It took me a while to write, I had such writers block how to portray all this. James may have seemed OOC with his anger but I kind of took it from how much rage he held towards Draco, kind of like Sirius and Snape's hatred to each other. Please Review!**


	6. We Were Both Wrong

**Another chapter has arrived! I got three reviews and most people seem to be liking the story but I'd love to get more feedback(: sometimes my mind goes blank and I don't know what to write and your reviews help!**

I Am Not My Father

We Were Both Wrong

Scorpius pumped his legs and his breath heaved up and down. Pure rage, humiliation, and embarrassment coursed through his veins. His neck still stung from being held so high up from the school grounds and his heart couldn't seem to keep a steady beat. Why? Why did he have to suffer through this? He had done nothing wrong to receive all the cruel jokes, pranks, and now, in his mind, almost killed. Scorpius couldn't manage to make words, but as he ran seemed to mutter, "It's not fair..."

When he reached the Gryffindor common room, after nearly shrieking out the password to the Fat Lady, he was pleased to see there was only a fourth year girl trying to study and when Scorpius entered the room with his red face and puffy eyes she simply raised her eyebrows and left. For a moment he considered giving her a thank you, but as he looked around the room his blood simply started boiling all over again. Red. Gold. Lions. House pride. He hated it all. He wished to be surrounded by green and silver banners, under a lake and to see portraits snakes dangling from the ceiling. But then he replaced that thought. It really didn't matter if he was in Gryffindor or Slytherin did it? It wouldn't even matter if he was a bloody Hufflepuff. He was still Draco Malfoy's son. Scorpius was born a hated child.

"Not," he growled kicking one of the chairs most students would be lounging in, "fair!" he grunted and hissed punching the wall and even tearing down a banner of red and gold. He continued his tyrant even when the bones in his hand started to ache and his breathing turned in to pants. He would destroy this common room and all the others. At the moment, he wanted to destroy Hogwarts.

While he was in the middle of trying to push over a table he felt himself tackled to the ground, "Stop! What are you doing?"

The weight wasn't even crushing him and he pushed the person off fiercely, "Go away!"

"Stop being so dramatic!" he was being tugged at on the arm, "Just because one person doesn't like you doesn't mean you have to destroy your common room! My friends study here, you know!"

"One person!" He whipped his head towards the screaming body only to find Rose, a determined look in her eyes masked how scared she truly was and for a moment he forgot about why he was seething with anger. Until he remembered her cousin's doing, "If you hadn't noticed the whole school hates me!"

"Don't give yourself _that_ much credit," she huffed pushing back her hair, "Nobody hates you, they hate your father."

And so finally someone actually confirmed all his thoughts. He knew he was always right about the grudge being held against him, but no one said it so outright and he fumbled over his words, "E-Exactly...I've never done anything to anyone. And my father...my father is a great man!"

"I can't agree with that," her voice grew quite as she bit her lip and twiddled her thumbs, "He wasn't a good person."

Scorpius wasn't going to stand for another person trying to ruin his father, "He raised me with love, didn't he! That makes him a good person-"

"He called my mother a mudblood everyday, Scorpius!" her voice level didn't raise, but she did sound bigger, stronger than the grey eyed boy parallel from her, "Your father called my dad poor and made fun of him, he wasn't nice. He chose the evil side, he was-"

"No!" Scorpius interrupted her with such a fierceness in his voice she took a step back, "He was not evil! He did everything he did for his family, the lying and the plotting. It was to protect his mom and dad and sometimes when you're protecting your family, the people you love it's hard to tell the difference from right and wrong! Even if he knew he was wrong he'd do anything to make sure his family would stay alive and I hear people everyday call him a coward when he's the exact opposite. Why doesn't anyone understand?" He slumped over to the chair he had kicked before and sat on it, holding his head in his arms.

"I guess, I guess I didn't look at is just like that..."

"No," Scorpius almost spat the word, "You believe from all the stories you hear that he was a bad man, why are you even here?"

Rose silently picked from her pocket out a note, "I found this. A curious letter to keep in your pocket."

"What? What is it?"

Rose felt swarmed with guilt, but still read the note out loud, "_I've been placed in Gryffindor, but_-"

"Stop it!" before she could even finished Scorpius dodged for the piece of parchment and snatched it, "What do you do? Go around pocketing other people's things!"

"_But I swear, I'll still make you proud_," Rose finished the note and shook her head, "It fell out of your pocket when you ran." Scorpius felt a red haze fall across his cheeks from his stupidity as the girl wondered, "Why would your dad be mad?"

Scorpius almost snapped at her, told her to mind her own business but the words fell out of him, "All of my family has been in Slytherin and I turn out to be a disgrace."

"No!" Rose gave a fierce shake of her head, "You're not a disgrace. I think you're a true Gryffindor."

Scorpius's mouth gaped open and the red haze grew across from his cheeks to his whole face,"Why?"

"It takes a lot of courage to wake up everyday and face a bunch of people who try to ruin your day. That's what a Gryffindor is, courage, right? The Sorting Hat placed you in here for a reason."

Suddenly the thought hit him, "How'd you get in here, the common room? You're a Ravenclaw."

"You nearly screamed the password for the whole school to hear," Rose gave a small smile which made Scorpius's lip twitch as well.

"Why don't you hate me?"

Rose answered quicker than Scorpius could even suspect, "Because you're Scorpius Malfoy, not Draco Malfoy. You would think people would be smarter to give you a chance. That's all everyone deserves."

"You speaking like this makes me want to marry you," Scorpius found himself blurt out in a sigh which sent Rose in a heap of giggles and his eyes bulging, "I didn't mean it like _that_! I meant, thank you, for, for giving me a chance," there was a small, pregnant silence before he asked another question, "Are you mad at all? Being placed in Ravenclaw and all. Everyone suspected you to be placed in-"

Rose finished his thought with a frown, "Gryffindor." He didn't bother confirming her suspicions before she started speaking again, "To be honest when I was up there all I was thinking about is how I didn't want to be placed in Gryffindor."

"But you're mother and father-"

"Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Two parts of the golden trio," she flashed a toothy smile, but her eyes didn't match up, they weren't full of any emotion, "I don't like that they're famous, you know. People expect so much from me. They expect me to defeat some villain or search for some horcruxes. I'm not my parents, except I got a lot of my mom's smarts. We both enjoy learning, reading, you know," then she stopped for a long moment before stroking through her long, red hair and croaked, "_I'm not brave_."

"You are!" Scorpius protested, "You saved me from James."

"It only seemed like the logical thing to do...I can't go be some big, brave superhero, not like them. When I was being sorted I thought desperately Not Gryffindor, Not Gryffindor. It was horrible, my dad always expected me to be in it, but when it called Ravenclaw, I was pretty thrilled. A lot of smart people who are like me are in there. When I told my parents they were happy as well. My dad didn't even care, he said he basically jinxed it at the train station saying I got my mother's brains, anyway," she still seemed heartbroken, no matter how easy she talked, "I know they're proud of me. I can't live up to everyone's expectations, so I thought if I ended up in a different house than Gryffindor they'd expect less from me already."

Scorpius seemed speechless, before forming the words, "No, you should be in Gryffindor, you are brave. You're not afraid of who you're talking to, you stick up for people, you chose the wrong house!" his voice lingered on his last sentence and murmured, "Chose..." He thought back to the time at the train, his father's last words, his thoughts when being sorted, his feeling towards houses. He did _choose_.

"No," Rose gave a smile, "I'm happy to be a Ravenclaw. Just because of who you're family was, Scorpius, doesn't mean you can't be an amazing Gryffindor. I know you can."

"And just because of who you're family was doesn't mean you can't be a Gryffindor at all! Rose," Scorpius looked straight in to her warm, brown eyes contrasting against his piercing, harsh grey, "My father told me, before he let me go on the train to be a braver and more loyal person than he ever was. That's all I could think when I was sitting on the train ride to Hogwarts, the boat ride, and the chair to be sorted. I think...I think I chose to be a Gryffindor, no matter how much I knew it was wrong. I didn't know, but I wanted to be one, I think, I think my father knew I should be one, too. That's why he said that. And when I went to be sorted again." Rose went to interrupt him, confused, but Scorpius continued, "The Sorting Hat knew it would be wrong of me to change, because I was doing it for my father."

"That's a wonderful thought," Rose gave him a bump on the shoulder, "See? You don't have to be embarrassed-"

"It is about choice," Scorpius started before putting his hands on Rose's shoulder and shook her, "and you chose Ravenclaw because you were afraid not to live up to expectations. You're not suppose to be some hero and I'm not suppose to be some villain. You_ are_ a Gryffindor, you're living in fear, Rose."

Rose was biting her lip so hard Scorpius could see it turning purple, "I don't know..."

"The sorting hat has never made a mistake, but I think you tricked it. I think you're wrong."

Rose was turning red in the face, matching her hair, "If we went to the headmaster right now and asked him to sort me again I would still be in the same house! I would be a Ravenclaw!"

"Yeah," Scorpius scoffed, "if you just kept thinking of how afraid you are to be a Gryffindor again you'll definitely be a Ravenclaw. Don't think about your parents fame or your smarts or anything."

"This was about _you_!" she jabbed a finger in his chest, obviously not liking the attention, "Not about me! I was trying to be nice..."

"I'm being nice! Rose, you're in the wrong house!"

"_Fine_," she grabbed Scorpius by the hand and started to make her way out of the common room, "We're _both_ going to get sorted again and we're _both_ still going to be in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw! I'm not going to be afraid, I won't think about my parents. I'll think about you're face when I'm right and you're wrong!"

And that's how The Sorting Hat admitted to making a mistake (but insisted Rose was the real one who made the wrong choice), and for the first time in Hogwarts history a Ravenclaw was turned in to a Gryffindor.

Scorpius had never looked any smugger. Not even as he mailed the letter to his dad telling him which house he was really in.

**Hmm..I don't love my writing in this but I actually thought how this turned out was really cute :D I like the feeling how they both helped each other and how Rose is a Gryffindor like the rest of the Weasleys. This wasn't to please the few people that didn't like Rose in Ravenclaw, it kind of just happened as I was typing. I like it, do you? Please review! The next chapter is going to be more of a filler for Albus and Scorpius's friendship I think.**


	7. The Portrait

**One thing you have to know about my writing is I don't like to rush a plot, so it's not like Scorpius and Rose will be making out anytime soon :P I like to build relationships and such and this chapter is based on Scorpius and Albus becoming closer. Thanks for all the supportive reviews(: I'm so sorry I'm so late publishing a new chapter! I hate waiting for authors taking so long to update, so I understand the need to punt me in the head :D**

I Am Not My Father

The Portrait

Albus wasn't much of a strange child.

Not at all actually, he was mostly quiet, not liking to let out a tiny squeak to strangers. Although, if someone approached him he'd act as kindly as he could, even if his efforts to be relaxed were sugar coated in a heavily dose of awkward fidgets and stutters. He just wasn't very confident, a problem a lot of children his age were overcoming. However, unlike most of the kids his age he found himself meeting, he was accepting. If placed in a circle of serial killers he'd probably walk away claiming more than half to be 'okay guys'.

But this didn't make Albus strange. It made him different. A difference Scorpius found most bewildering, and at the same time relieving. Albus's brother, James, stood for all the judgmental girls and boys who wanted Scorpius punished for actions he simply didn't do, while Albus stood as hope that not all people wanted him dead. It gave him hope that he'd make more than one friend at Hogwarts, which eventually turned in to two after seemingly sharing a heart to heart with Rose Weasley.

Still, Albus had quite odd habits. For one, Scorpius could always find him pacing outside the headmasters room, his lips moving fast in mumbles and his feet never standing still. Sometimes he'd place a fist in front of the door, a quick motion away from knocking but then hurrying off in the other direction. One time, while spying curiously, Scorpius had watched Albus stand in the same spot for nearly two hours before heaving a disappointed sigh and walking away.

Yes, Scorpius was curious of what really was going on through Albus's mind while standing in front of the door. What was Albus even doing there? Was he having trouble in classes? Problems with some teachers? Planning to kill the headmaster? Scorpius knew that was far off, Albus was far too kind and scared to even think of hurting someone. Teachers had been tried to have been killed in the past by students before though, which lurked in Scorpius's mind. It was a grim thought, but a thought nonetheless. During breakfast one day Scorpius made it his mission to find out what made Albus so paranoid to pace in front of that door for hours a day. He wouldn't be very discreet though, "Albus, what is behind the headmaster's door?"

Scorpius didn't mean to ask this while Albus was in the middle of swallowing a forkful of pancakes and the food seemed to get stuck as the boy started to choke on his own words and food.

"Al, you really should swallow," Rose speculated sitting next to her wheezing cousin. She started smacking him in the back so the food would actually get down and he was left coughing breathlessly, eyes blank. Rose made a disgusted noise, "The Ravenclaws ate much...cleaner."

"You like Gryffindor better though," Scorpius always smiled pointing at that fact, ignoring that Albus was still in a fit of coughs.

Rose even smiled back. Ever since being re-sorted and placed in Gryffindor she seemed to follow, or at times lead, Albus and Scorpoius around, "They're definitely a lot more fun! Although, the Ravenclaws are quite sour about me switching houses. I'm glad Gryffindor wasn't mad..."

Scorpius almost rolled his eyes, but settled on a small glower. Of course Gryffindor wasn't mad when the news got out Rose Weasley was switching houses. They were absolutely thrilled! Cheers, yells, whoops. It was like they had won the house cup early. A small feud had even erupted between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Ravenclaw claimed Gryffindors boasted too much about Rose and while Gryffindor blamed Ravenclaw's scowls. Thankfully, the Ravenclaws never held much of a grudge on anyone, they took pride in knowing they were the brighter of the two houses and decided Rose would have weighed them down, weather they were right or not didn't seem to bother Rose. Her family was happy she was a Gryffindor, her mother claiming her father had gone and done a backflip which ended up in a terrible back injury.

Albus seemed to finally have gained control of his breathing again, "I thought I was a goner there for a moment...and look at you two! Just chatting on while I'm a breath away from life and death!"

"Oh, calm down," Rose combed her fingers through her vibrant red hair, a trait she did most often and pointed to Albus, "You've got syrup dribbling down your chin..."

Scorpius didn't allow this conversation to get anymore off topic, "Why are you always pacing outside the door of Mr. Flitwick's office? He's a nice guy, you know."

"I know that," Albus frowned, "It's just..." his eyes shifted over to his cousin with a pleading glint.

Rose seemed to get the message quite clear and downing the rest of her milk stood up and started walking away, "See you during class, I'm determined to get you to fly later, Scorpius!"

Scorpius let out a loud groan, "It's useless, I think gravity is just too prone to me," Scorpius hated to admit that flying was turning out to be his worst class, he could never go farther than a simple hover which angered him greatly. He commanded his broom to him just fine, easy as anything, but he just couldn't sore! Rose and Albus were complete naturals, already the talk of them being on the Quidditch team.

"Maybe your fat head's weighing you down," the faint bicker of someone lost in the crowd of Gryffindors found it's way to Scorpius's ringing ear. His grey eyes knitted together in a tight glare, but didn't respond. After being hauled by James Potter above the ground of the school, and no one getting caught or in trouble, he was quite terrified of what would happen if he did keep speaking up for himself. He didn't mind himself being made fun of anymore, the kids could prove how ignorant they were all they want, it was the hisses about his father that really made his brain rack. If only they could meet Draco Malfoy and not base their opinions off the stories.

Albus was the one who brought Scorpius back to reality with a quiet cough, "Um, you know the history of Hogwarts here right? All the headmasters..." Scorpius gave a curt nod and Albus shuffled his feet, his words becoming so low Scorpius had to lean in to hear the end, "Well, well, uh, I'm named after a two. My name, my full name is...Albus Severus Potter. And...I want to go talk to the portrait of the Professors...but I'm afraid."

There was a small silence, a comfortable silence that happened a lot between the two boys, but Albus's eyes were enveloped in anxiety. Anyone could always tell what the boy was feeling, his green eyes shifty and wide at the moment showed how nervous he really was. Scorpius didn't like seeing him in such an uncomfortable state and shrugged, "That's all? And here I thought you were planning Professor Flitwick's demise!" that brought a horrified look out of Albus who screamed, "Never!" but Scorpius continued trying to sound as careless as possible, "Well, finish eating. We'll go right now. If you make it quick we won't even miss any class."

"You'll go with me?" Albus's voice perked up with excitement, "Really?"

Scorpius pushed his friend, playfully, "Yeah, why not?" He still didn't quite know why the boy was so scared about speaking to a portrait, but he was assured he'd find out as they walked to the headmaster's office.

It was harder to get Albus to go through the door than Scorpius would have thought.

Albus just stood there like a complete statue. He was staring at the door as if being mocked, but he never moved. For a moment, Scorpius wondered if Albus was even breathing. He didn't want to worry Albus any more than he already was and didn't quite know what to say. Scorpius made sure to stray from any menacing comments, teases, or insults, but Albus spoke before he could in a dull, sad voice, "Do you ever get the feeling you just don't belong? That you're in the wrong place?"

Scorpius didn't answer, he looked astonished. Wasn't that just his life at Hogwarts summed up in to two short sentences? He was an outcast, dubbed not fit to belong in Gryffindor or any house other than Slytherin who even now shunned him. Albus seemed totally oblivious though, so Scorpius patted his friend on the back and left him with a small answer, "Sometimes." When Albus still hesitated to go through the door, Scorpius grew impatient and simply stated, "I'll do it," by the time his hand had reached to knock at the door it swung open, much like how it did when Scorpius went to visit Mr. Flitwick a few days earlier.

Sure enough, the small, intelligent Professor Flitwick was standing up, all smiles, "Hello, Albus! And Scorpius, you again? You seem to be making a pattern of visiting. What brings you here?"

"Albus would like to speak to the portraits, Sir," Scorpius knew Albus was probably terrified out of his wits to even talk. If he was so anxious about being outside the door, being in the room must have made him cringe.

Professor Flitwick was always very considerate and the nervous Albus made him move out in a hurry, "I'll leave then. Don't take too long, boys."

When the dwarf left Albus let out a gulp, "It's sure is hot in here..."

"That's just you being a wreck. They're just portraits, come on," Scorpius dragged Albus over to the portraits of past headmasters. They all had particularly blank faces and didn't move much at all, but Scorpius still wanted to see the headmaster Albus would be talking to. Albus Dumbledore was his most logical guess, most people hailed him as the hero behind the hero, having protected Harry Potter through his years and always doing whatever was in his best interest. He knew his middle name to be Severus could mean Severus Snape, but why would he want to talk to a traitor? It seemed quite irrational. And what did Albus mean about not belonging before, it seemed like people everywhere welcomed him with open arms.

Albus stepped up in front of the two portraits of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape with a shaky voice, "Um, Sir, excuse me...Professor Snape?"

_Snape_? Scorpius's eyes widened, Albus proved to be different once more, talking to the less than obvious Professor. Scorpius didn't understand, why would he talk to a former, cold, mean man in comparison to a jolly elder who protected Albus's father through his whole existence.

Snape's portrait was rather scary. He was in all black as usual, his hair slicked and greasy and a longer nose than most. His eyes were the most frightening, dark and brooding, like a vampire about to snatch up it's prey and Albus looked very similar to a scared victim at the moment. Snape spoke in a monotone voice, but it made Scorpius question if he could move his muscles, he felt paralyzed, "What?"

"I'm...I'm Albus Potter, Sir," Albus raised his head a little higher, trying to sound prideful in his name, but when Professor Snape's picture craned his long neck towards the boy Albus took a frightened step back. Snape's eyes bore in to Albus's and Scorpius imagined the scene as Snape being a dementor ready to suck out Albus's poor soul. Snape was rigid, his teeth bare like he wanted to bite Albus, his face pinched together.

"_What_?" Snape repeated, his voice cold and laced with venom.

Albus was slow and oblivious and stuttered, "Albus Potter...that is my na-"

"I neither asked who you were or what your name was. I asked what you wanted," Scorpius felt his body tighten and he took a step closer to Albus. Even though the previous Headmaster Snape was just a portrait, his angry glare was quite real and Scorpius wanted anything to protect his friend and make his hands stop shaking.

Albus tried his best to look the picture in the eye without stuttering, "I wanted to know...I wanted to know how to be brave!"

Snape didn't take a breath, "What kind of idiotic question is that?"

"Before I was sorted I was terrified to be in Slytherin and my dad told me that it was all about choice...so I chose Gryffindor. And now...I feel so small, I'm scared and-"

Professor Snape was very swift, "Do I look like a counselor? My purpose is to give advice to the current Headmaster, not a little insolent brat worrying about his social status-"

Scorpius couldn't take it anymore and snapped at the portrait demanding, "Stop speaking to him like that!"

"Hm?" Snape shot his eyes, "What a surprise. Potter being protected by his friends."

"No!" Albus found more confidence in his voice, "I came to you because my name is Albus Severus Potter. My father named me after you because you were the bravest man he knew. I was so afraid of being in Slytherin and now I'm afraid I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor."

"Albus...", Now Snape seemed perplexed, a quizzical look across his face not even acknowledging the boys end to his sentence, "..._Severus_?"

"Yes, from Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape, two great headmasters, my father told me."

"You're father..." Snape couldn't seem to finish his sentence, a shroud of confusion had washed over his face while his black eyes, which had lost they're menacing stare, stayed attached to the young boy's green. Snape seemed rather confused, lost even. He stared intently on Albus until his voice broke and he said, "Leave."

"But Sir..."

"_Leave_!"

Albus wasn't satisfied with not having gotten an answer, but was chased out by Snape's petrifying voice. While Albus ran out of the room, Scorpius lingered.

"Sir," he said slowly stepping in front of the portrait, extremely hesitant, "my father was Draco Malfoy."

Snape was angry, but didn't deny the boy conversation, "Yes."

"Was he evil?"

Snape thought for a very long moment, as if trying to choose the right words, speak like how Dumbledore would, "No, he was very lost, and very scared, swayed easily by others."

"A coward then?" Scorpius breathed out a cold breath of air.

Another long moment separated Scorpius from his answer before Snape muttered, "No. He was protecting the ones he loved. Now go. _Now_."

And Scorpius left, giving a quick thank you before closing the door to the office. When he looked to see where Albus had gone, he found him crouched on the floor, his knees pulled to his chest and his face hidden between his legs. The loud noise the door made had Albus jump and his eyes found Scorpius's, "I made him angry."

"No," Scorpius sat next to his disappointed friend, "He's just an angry guy."

"No, I screwed it up, now I'll never be like a real Gryffindor..."

Scorpius nearly smacked the boy, "Albus! Of course you belong in Gryffindor! Of course you _are_ a Gryffindor! You're Harry Potter's son!"

"Yeah, but I'm not Harry Potter," Albus gave a sad mumble, "I'm only Al."

And now Scorpius understood. So the father card played both ways for the two boys. Just like how it was a curse to Scorpius, it was a curse to Albus as well even if it had it's benefits. Scorpius was supposed to live up to being a villain while Albus was supposed to be a successful hero. Both were unachievable, no matter how much people had their minds set on the idea. Both boys had too much pressure on them from the start. And Albus had a brother which made all the matters worse, a popular, funny brother. Albus must have felt far behind in his family. Scorpius felt a twinge of guilt in his chest, but smiled, "Well _I_ think Albus Potter _is_ Gryffindor quality. Better than any of the other twits in this house."

Albus didn't speak for a few moments before muttering a, "Really?...You don't think I'm a coward?"

"I'm _sure_ you're not a coward. I bet you could pull Godric Gryffindor's Sword out of the hat if you had to!"

Finally, Albus cracked a smile.

"Can we get to class now? We're probably dead we're so late...," Scorpius gave a dramatic sigh standing up.

"Yeah," Albus agreed getting up as well, "Thanks for coming with me, Scorpius. I would of still been on the other side of the door still trying to knock if it weren't for you."

"Anytime," Scorpius gave a yawn trying to keep the mood light, "Maybe I'll get good karma and actually fly today!"

Albus pressed his tongue to the inside of his cheek then grinned.

Scorpius was a great friend.

He was a true Gryffindor.

**Kind of a filler, but I really wanted to go in their relationship as friends and some of Albus's insecurities. I don't think this is my best chapter and I'm sorry for that :\ I really wanted to post something though and next chapter will be about Scorpius and Rose! Review Please!**


End file.
